Left 2 Survive
by Cherry-Drops
Summary: Survival of the fittest! based on the Zombie Apocalypse game Left 4 Dead 2, the group of 4 go on an adventure of blood, guts and gore as they try to survive and escape the land of the Infected but are they the only survivors ? Read and review please!
1. Shoot it!

A piercing scream. A yell. A gunshot. The creature fell to the ground and the man stood, breathing quickly still holding the gun tight in his hand. He looked around at the three people who watched him before he turned and walked to them. The man was of a good build, his brown hair was messed and his white suit was spattered with blood. He nodded at the tall, black, older looking man, his build was slightly bigger, he held a shot gun over his shoulder as he nodded. "Let's get going" said another in his strong Texas accent. This one wore a baseball cap, a yellow shirt and overalls. "Erm, guys…" came a female voice, the white suited man turned around to see shadows on the walls of staggering people. More infected.

"Let's keep moving!" he said and broke into an easterly direction. "There's a safe house up ahead!" he yelled back towards the other 3 behind him. Suddenly there was a yell, "Shoot it, shoot it!" the Texas accented man yelled. "Get it off me!" the girl yelled. The older man held his shot gun and aimed it at the infected ripping at the woman. The zombie went flying as the gun shot rang out and it fell, dead, blood running from its temple. "God damn Hunter.." the girl scowled, getting up slowly. As soon as they reached the safe house, the man yelled, "Alright every one get in!" The 3 people behind him, the girl limping, got into the room one by one. The man shut the door quickly and bolted it. "Rochelle, are you alright?" he asked, revealing the woman's name. "Yes, I'm alright." She replied taking the health pack from her back and wrapping it around her wounds. "Hey Coach, pass me that M16 will you?" she asked, holding out her hand to catch the gun which the older man threw toward her. "I ever tell you about the time my buddy Keith drove his car off a cliff, broke both his legs? It's not a funny ha-ha story so much as a make-you-think story. For instance: windshields look pretty durable, right? Not the case, according to Keith. Son of a bitch flew right through that sucker-" the Texas man began

"Ellis, is this really the best time?" the white suited man interrupted. "Sorry Nick." Ellis shrugged and picked up a health pack and some ammo, "Time to beat on some sons-a-bitches!" he grinned to his friends before walking towards the other door.

Nick looked out of the window, shooting any zombie he saw to clear the way before opening the door and stepping out, looking around he began to walk then run. Holding his Silenced Submachine Gun up aiming constantly. He looked around and shot the nearest Infected. Blood spurted from its chest, it squealed then fell to the ground dead. Nick felt something tugging on his jacket, he turned around to find another zombie attacking him from behind. Knocking it back with his elbow he shot it square in between its eyes. He checked the ammunition of the gun, seeing he had plenty left he moved on to run behind Ellis and Coach. The four stepped into swamp waters and Nick wrinkled his nose in disgust. "This swamp is gonna mess up my white suit!"

"Come on Nick, it's already covered in blood. I doubt it's gonna get washed any time soon." Rochelle replied. Nick scrunched up his face and continued to walk. He looked around, shining his torch to the marshy ground and the bushes. There was a sudden roar. A huge zombie shot out of the bushes, knocking Ellis to the ground, "IT'S GOT ME!" he yelled as the zombie with one massive arm, the other arm shrivelled and unused started pummelling Ellis. Holding up their guns, the other three began shooting the Charger until it slumped to the ground dead.

Nick walked to Ellis and held out his hand, "C'mon Ellis man. Up ya get." Ellis smiled weakly at Nick gratefully before looking at Coach, the oldest man was using his health pack to help Ellis, "I hope this makes you feel better. Ain't sure what I'm doin'."

"Thanks Coach" Ellis nodded before picking up his gun from the ground and beginning to walk again, looking around cautiously. They ran quickly towards a river. There was a float of some sort on the other side. Rochelle pulled a lever which caused the float to move towards them. This would allow them to move across the river. The engine was causing a lot of noise and it wasn't long before a huge horde of zombies came running towards them. The four took aim and fired at the zombies but the noise attracted more and more Infected. Nick put his finger on the trigger and held it there, shells flying everywhere. Blood flew from body parts and zombies went flying as they fell. The noise suddenly stopped. Nick turned around to see the float was by them, the gate open. Stepping onto it, he walked to the set of buttons on the fencing. Once everyone was on he pressed them and they began to move to the other side.

They all ran again. Nick narrowed his eyes. He could hear something indistinct nearby. He couldn't discern what the noise was. He looked at his friends before following the noise. It sounded like someone was crying. "Perhaps it's a survivor.." he thought to himself as he pushed his way through the murky waters. He caught sight of a very thin woman kneeling on planks of woods, the way they needed to go, crying. She was sobbing loudly now. "Hey guys! Over here!" he called to the others. It wasn't long before Ellis joined his side. He froze. "Turn your light off. Light's out people!"

"Why? It's just a woman."

"That's a Witch you plank!" Ellis replied, switching his torch light off. Nick followed suit, cursing under his breath that he didn't recognising the Witch. "We'll just edge carefully around her" Ellis said in a low voice. Nick nodded and began to walk closer to the Witch. The woman began to growl, standing up she looked at them and screamed. "We're too close, get back!" Ellis said, moving back. "Fuck this shit!" Coach cursed, aiming his gun at the Witch and firing. The Witch screamed, its arms open wide as it shot towards Coach. "Shoot the bitch!" Nick yelled, holding up his gun and shooting quickly at the Witch who was ripping at Coach. It wasn't long before the Witch was on the ground in its own pool of blood.

"You dumb shit! You're not supposed to startle that thing!"

"Well sorry but she wasn't gonna move was she?" Coach growled while being healed by Rochelle. "Come on guys. Fighting isn't gonna solve anything" she said

Nick glared at Coach before turning around and shooting more Infected. "Let's just keep moving." He said before setting off along the planks of wood. They soon reached another safe room. Nick let out a sigh of exasperation as he closed the door and bolted it. "Take that, you mealy-mouthed bastards!"


	2. Die!

Night fell over the swamp. The four friends aroused from a little rest, picking up health packs and more ammunition, they reloaded their guns and kicked open the safe room door. Nick gritted his teeth as his gun fired rapidly at the amount of zombies around. He followed Coach along the path before hitting a little swamp village. But of course the village was crawling with Infected. Guts flew everywhere as Ellis shot some zombies down. Cautiously he stepped into a house, he could see, thanks to his torch. The Infected were stood, motionless against walls or just in the middle of the rooms. As soon as they were startled by the light, they started towards Ellis only to fall to their deaths at his feet. Ellis grinned mischievously as he looked around the house, picking up some pain pills and leaving again.

Knocking back a zombie, Nick shot it as it fell, blood gushed from its head as it died slowly. There was a rapid slightly mad sounding laughing coming from somewhere nearby. "Jockey!" Coach yelled but it was too late. Ellis felt something large smack him in the back and yank him while humping. "Get this piece of shit off me!" he yelled in his strong Texas accent. Gun shots were fired but the Jockey held fast on Ellis' back. Ellis moved further and further away from the group. "Oh shit." Nick cursed before running towards Ellis and knocking the Jockey with the end of his gun off Ellis' back. The Jockey fell, laughing madly, looking towards Nick. He aimed carefully and shot with his rapid fire gun. It took several shots before the laughing was silenced. Ellis picked himself up, looking at the Jockey beside him he shuddered, "Those things are seriously creepy."

"Aren't they all?" Nick put his arm on Ellis' shoulders before heading back to the other two and heading down the path. "It looks like a plantation house of some sort." He said as he saw a huge building.

Climbing the ladder, the four clambered into the house. The floorboards creaked threateningly. Nick looked around before heading down a hole in the floor, killing any Infected that tried to attack him. He caught sight of something on the ground, "Molotov here!" he said, picking it up and storing it away, "This could come in handy."

"Hey Nick! Come check this out!" Rochelle called, Nick followed the sound of her voice to a balcony on the second floor. A machine gun was set in place and in the distance a large gate. "Maybe we can call for rescue at that gate" Coach suggested, leaping down and running to the gate. Several minutes past before the other three caught sight of Coach again, running towards the plantation house. But he wasn't alone. He was being followed by many Infected. The man made his way quickly to the balcony. "Help is on its way. I suppose we should try and hold out till then." Nick nodded and turned around, manning the machine gun, "You guys protect me." The three set a guard around Nick, facing all ways as he shot from afar.

There was a sudden huge ear splitting roar. Nick let go of the gun and looked at his friends. "Please say that was one of your stomachs!"

"Nuh uh." Ellis replied, turning around. "Tank."

"Shit.." Nick swore, turning around and manning the gun again, searching for the Tank. It wasn't long before he saw it. Who could miss a huge zombie with massive muscles in his arms? As soon as Nick saw it, he began shooting it rapidly, causing the machine gun to temporarily overheat. Letting go of the machine gun, Nick took out his own gun as the house began to shake as the Tank attempted to climb up to attack them. Repeatedly it tried, repeatedly it failed. It soon disappeared but the shaking was still going. "Where'd it go…?" Ellis asked quietly. "BEHIND YOU" Rochelle yelled but it was too late. The tank wacked Ellis who groaned and went flying, skidding along the wooden floor as the tank charged after him. "SHOOT THE FUCKING TANK SHOOT IT!" Ellis yelled as he tried to evade the tanks punches toward him. Nick held up his gun and began to shoot it. "Shit!" he growled as his gun ran out of ammunition. Taking out his two pistols he began shooting again. The tank fell dead soon after this. Nick ran over, picking Ellis up who was hurt and battered. Taking out his health pack, Ellis healed himself before taking out his gun and walking back to the machine gun.

Another tank attacked them not too long after but the four of them evaded being too badly hurt. Nick ran into the house, picking up more ammo and using his pain pills. He suddenly saw an adrenaline shot out of the corner of his eye. "That'll come in handy.." he said to himself, picking it up and heading back to the balcony. He suddenly caught sight of the gates opening, "The gates opening! Let's get to safety!" he said to his friends, looking down at the ground, he took a risky leap off the balcony. There was a sickening crack as he landed. He grunted in pain but began to limp towards the gate. "Goddammit goddammit god...dammit!" he cursed as he caught sight of yet another tank. Taking out his adrenaline shot, he injected it. "One thing's for sure I am not going to become gator food..." he assured himself as he felt an adrenaline rush, he ran towards the boat, leaping into it. He turned around as the adrenaline wore off and his pain returned. He winced as he watched Ellis come running behind him.

Several seconds later Rochelle came into view. "Where's Coach?" he asked urgently.

"I..I don't know! The tank was coming so i.. I had to run!" she said, catching her breath.

"You left him against a Tank?" Nick yelled before leaping off the boat and limping towards the gates. "No! Nick!" Ellis shouted but Nick ignored him. Taking out his gun, he shot the tank from afar as it attacked Coach. "DIE MOTHERFUCKER DIE!" he bellowed. He watched as the tank collapsed. Coach was on the ground, incapacitated. Nick limped over, "Come on! Get up, get up, get up!" he urged, helping Coach up before saying quietly, "We...I need you a little longer." Coach looked at him before knocking back Infected and heading towards the boat with Nick limping at his side. The pair clambered onto the boat and it set off at a great speed. Nick sat down, breathing heavily. Coach looked at him, "Thanks for coming back for me man."

"No.. problem Coach.." Nick slipped him a small smile before closing his eyes and saying no more.


	3. Carnival Play

Nick awoke the next morning. Breathing heavily he sat up against a wall. "What the…?" he groaned. Looking around, no Infected were around, neither were his three companions. Where could they be? Could it have been a dream? Nick's eyes suddenly set on a red box like bag and a small pistol. He sighed as he got up, his leg, after being well rested, felt a little better and he could walk on it. Picking up the health pack and pistol, he set off looking around, looking for clues on where he could be. The boat had disappeared and the area was ridden with dead Infected and non-Infected. He sighed before continuing on his walk, holding his pistol at the ready. He caught sight of a road, setting on down it he saw cars up ahead, all abandoned. "Rochelle? Ellis? Coach?" Nick called out into the silence.

He heard footsteps behind him, Nick averted his eyes to the left before spinning around, and putting his finger on the trigger he held the gun in between its eyes, "Whoa! Hey Nick!" Ellis held his hands up as the gun held fast between his eyes. He looked at his friend and gave him a small smile, "It's okay, it's me." He said. Nick recognised the companion before dropping the gun down to his side, "Where are the others?" he asked

"They're a little further back.. You were completely out of it so we went exploring, clearing the path, that sorta thing."

"Umm Ellis…"

"Yes?"

"Duck!" Nick yelled, holding the gun up, Ellis' eyes widened before he ducked and Nick shot at the 3 Infected who were running to attack Ellis from behind. One threw its head back as the bullet hit it straight in the middle of the forehead, blood burst from its head as the bullet exited through the other side of its head. The Infected zombie fell, blood pouring from its head. Another one was shot square in the chest, it stopped, looked down at the red liquid trickling from the hole before falling too. The last let out a scream and then said no more as it went smashing to the ground. Ellis straightened up, "Whoo thanks buddy!" Nick smiled, "Don't mention it."

5 minutes past and Coach and Rochelle came running up, "Oh good you found him, we heard gunshots." Rochelle said

"Well yuh, we are in the middle of a zombie apocalypse!" Ellis laughed, Rochelle pulled tongues at him. "Where are we anyway?" Nick asked, peering around at all the abandoned cars. "On a highway" Coach said

"Well I figured that much out but where does it lead?"

"I think it leads to the carnival" Rochelle thought aloud.

"Are there any better guns? This pistol is shit."

"Umm, yeah, some on the back of a truck over there" Coach turned and pointed at a supply truck some 50 metres away. Nick made his way there quickly, holding his magnum up on guard before he picked up a shotgun, "Nice." He smiled slightly before walking back to the group, "Let's go then." Nick acknowledged before starting down the road. Holding up his gun, blood began to spurt from heads and other body parts as more and more zombies spawned near them. He looked up at the clouded sky, it didn't seem like it was daytime, the clouds were almost black and it was dark and dull.

Ellis froze as he heard an unfamiliar sound, a strange gurgling sound, it was getting louder. Suddenly he felt goo splatter all over him. "Urgh!" he yelped before turning around and shooting. Nick grabbed Ellis' gun and stopped him firing, "I CAN'T FUCKING SEE!" Ellis yelled, looking around helplessly. There was a roar and rumbling of feet as zombie were attracted to the sick on Ellis. "Shoot the fat zombie!" Nick commanded the other two. They nodded and span around to look for the zombie which had puked on Ellis. "Boomer." Coach said quietly as he aimed his sniper rifle at the Boomer, shooting. With one shot, the Boomer exploded leaving on its fat legs hanging in the air. Soon Ellis could see again but the 'bile' kept attracting Infected for a while after. The four companions kept moving, gunning down any Infected that moved. They encountered another Hunter and Jockey before they reached somewhere safe to shelter for a little while. Catching his breath, Coach took out a bar of chocolate and ate it, "Ah, nothing like a good slab of chocolate to keep you goin'" he said, Nick smiled slightly. After a short rest Nick stood up, "You guys ready?"

"I ever tell you about the time me and Keith made a homemade bumper car ride with ridin' mowers in his backyard? Mower blade wounds over 90% of his body. I didn't run him over either, he somehow managed to fall under his own."

"That's great, Ellis sweetie" Rochelle said, not concentrating on him. Ellis shrugged slightly before walking out of the now open door on the other side. Holding up his gun, he aimed for a zombie from afar, shooting it easily in the head. He looked around and saw something shining on the floor. "Grabbing this cool-ass ninja sword!" he mused, swishing the katana around and grinning. Nick rolled his eyes and kept running but something suddenly wrapped around his ribs, tugging him he was dragged away from his friends, "Help!" he looked down and saw it was a huge tongue, "A Smoker! A smoker's got me!" he yelled as the tongue slowly constricted him. Coach ran towards him, shooting as much as he could at the tongue and Rochelle at the Smoker. Nick felt the tongue loosen around him and he fell, coughing heavily. "Thanks.. guys.."

"No worries" Coach replied, holding out his hand for Nick to take. He took it gratefully before taking out pain pills, "These should do for a bit" he said quietly, popping them one by one into his other and swallowing.

Running through the apartments, the friends soon reached the carnival, the floodlights were shining into the air and the gates were open. There was still the eerie silence in the air to indicate there was no unInfected life bar the four coming towards the fairground. Nick shuddered as a cool breeze picked up around them. "Awww shit! Not again! It's that barfin' fatass zombie!" Ellis groaned as he saw a Boomer running by. "Then shoot it!" Nick replied, aiming his gun towards the Boomer. Ellis nodded, switching his katana for his gun, began shooting the fat zombie who was coming towards them. The Infected got too close. As soon as it shot and did its usual exploding act, it was too close to Nick, bile and gore splattered all over Nick, "Shit!" he growled brushing some of the blood and bile off himself. In the distance, there was a roar. "Aww crap, don't tell me exploding stuff attracts a horde too?" he groaned as a mound of zombie charged towards him. The four backed away from the oncoming cluster of zombies, shooting as much as they could. "Let's go!" Nick yelled over the screeching of zombies, knocking them out of the way with the end of his gun and running. "Watch out!" came Rochelle's voice, just in time Nick caught sight of a tall woman with an abnormally large mouth. A strange noise was coming from it before green goo flew from her mouth onto the floor.

"Urgh!" Ellis yelped as it hit him and burned him, he broke into a run to get out of the acid which had spread on the floor. "Shoot the spitter!" Coach bellowed, shooting the tall Infected down. Running through the barns, the four ran towards the other side of the grounds. They saw a carousel up ahead. The gates were closed. "We need to get through there!" Nick said

"What do you say we do? Set off the carousel and have a horde chase us?" Ellis asked

"Unfortunately yes. We have to. We should be able to turn it off on the other side" Coach informed them.

"I say we just go for it" Rochelle looked behind her. Nick nodded and reached for the lever.


End file.
